A Brief History of LADurdays
#LADurday I Date: 26th October 2013 Attendees * David LADger * LAD Wyles * Chris MacRLAD * Chris EllyLAD * Alex HerbertLAD * DanieLAD Reilly * JD * Junter * Seb 1 Brief Summary The first, generation-defining #LADurday, this #LADurday set the standard for semesters to come. Initially conceived after a discussion between LAD Wyles and David LADger regarding a union boys' night out, a plan was drafted to attend and enjoy a challenge drink (see title picture on homepage) in every single pub in their University town of St Andrews. This pub crawl would go on to be known as "Mount Lash" due to its difficulty to complete. Notable Events The #LADs enjoyed pot luck punch for the first time, where participants were required to bring a randomly selected alcoholic beverage and consense it into one "punch." MacRLAD brought milk however, leaving the punch a frothy, curdled mess. It was consumed regardless. Alex "32 Fingers" wrote his name into #LADurday folklore by consuming 32 fingers' worth of the highly-alcoholic pot luck punch. On his first and last ever #LADurday, Seb disappeared without notice for a "30 minute nap" citing tiredness as he had "been drinking all day." Seb returned a mere 3 hours later for 20 minutes wearing a kilt, before returning to bed. Jordan "Junter" Hunter attempted to smash a Tennent's glass in LADger's face in an attempt at retribution for what Junter perceived to be a negative attitude towards the opposite sex. In doing so Junter made history as the term Junter became synonimous with negative or antisocial interactions with the others, more commonly referred to as "bad chat." Notes # For 30 minutes. #LADurday II Date: 4th December 2013 Attendees * David LADger * LAD Wyles * Chris MacRLAD * Alex HerbertLAD * DanieLAD Reilly * JD 1 * Kelvin 2 Brief Summary It was in the build-up to this #LADurday that the excesses of the festive period had begun to take their financial toll on the LADs and it was quickly realised that conventional means would not be sufficient to quench the collective thirst for alcohol in the group. Fortunately however, as the University Christmas Ball was taking place the night before, an opportunity presented itself as the LADs suddenly found themselves surrounded by over one-hundred small bottles of Vladivar, the Vodka company who were sponsoring the event, as well as several bottles of champagne. Seizing this moment, the LADs were collectively able to secure two bottles of champagne plus over 25 miniature vodka bottles to launch the festivities. The pre-drinks of this #LADurday were so intense that the the events of the subsequent pub crawl (a second, failed attempt at climbing Mount Lash) remain to this day something of a mystery. Notable Events The coffee table in LADger's flat (86f Market Street, St Andrews - The original pre-drinking hub of choice) was a casualty of JD's drunken breakdown, which resulted in him climbing atop a TV stand and displaying his genitals (see also: JD's Wally) for the group to see. The infamous panorama photo catching JD on the TV stand alongside multiple others who had dropped their trousers in parody was taken. Notes # JD was taken home by DanieLAD and put to bed. # Invited by DanieLAD and renamed Fahrenheit. #LADurday III Date: 1st March 2014 Attendees * David LADger * LAD Wyles * Chris MacRLAD * Alex HerbertLAD * DanieLAD Reilly * JD * Sam WilLAD * CamerLAD Bell * TristLAD Notable Events Sam WilLAD, CamerLAD and TristLAD's debut #LADurdays. #LADurday IV: Dundee Date: 3rd May 2014 Attendees * David LADger * Chris MacRLAD * Alex HerbertLAD * Sam WilLAD * CamerLAD Bell * TristLAD Kidnappees * LAD Wyles 1 Notable Events First annual LAD Awards and first #LADurday outside of St Andrews. Notes # LAD Wyles refused to attend and was subsequently kidnapped and forced to attend by LADger and MacRLAD. He ran away to hide under a bed 45 minutes later and hence does not warrant inclusion in the "Attendees" list. #LADurday V: The Road to Glasgow Date: 8th Novermber 2014 Attendees * David LADger * Chris MacRLAD * Sam WilLAD * Alex PhilliLAD Notable Events First #LADurday in Glasgow. #LADurday VI: Christmas Sam WilLADurday Date: 5th December 2014 Attendees * David LADger * Chris MacRLAD * Sam WilLAD * Alex PhilliLAD * TristLAD * Tom RobiLAD * Geordie Notable Events Tom RobiLAD and Geordie's debuts. #LADurday VII: Live Long and Josper Date: 12th March 2015 Attendees * David LADger * LAD Wyles * Chris MacRLAD * DanieLAD Reilly * Sam WilLAD * Alex PhilliLAD * Tom RobiLAD * Geordie * David KilliLAD 1 Notable Events First and only joint Union and Josper #LADurday. KilliLAD's debut. Notes # Required to leave early due to over-consumption and toe-stamping. #LADurday VIII: General LADlections Date: 7th May 2015 Attendees * David LADger * LAD Wyles * Chris MacRLAD * DanieLAD Reilly * Sam WilLAD * Alex PhilliLAD * TristLAD * David KilliLAD * LADam Powrie Notable Events Founders LADger and Wyles' final #LADurdays as students. 1 All LADs voted in the General Election. Notes # LADger would later return as a one-off for #LADurday XI. #LADurday IX: SanDay Date: 15th October 2015 Attendees * Chris MacRLAD * DanieLAD Reilly * Sam WilLAD * Tom RobiLAD * Geordie * LADam Powrie * Luke PolLAD * Mount Yash * Sandjay Shah Notable Events Tribute to boss SandLAD MacKenzie. #LADurday X: Sandy's Little Helpers Date: 1st December 2015 Attendees * Chris MacRLAD * DanieLAD Reilly * Sam WilLAD * Alex PhilliLAD * LADam Powrie * Tom RobiLAD * Geordie * Luke PolLAD * Mount Yash * Sandjay Shah * OliLAD Burr * BerniLAD Munro * David LADcannon Notable Events #LADurday XI: A Tale of Two Cities Date: 31st March 2016 Attendees * David LADger * Chris MacRLAD * Sam WilLAD * Alex PhilliLAD * LADam Powrie * Luke PolLAD * Mount Yash * OliLAD Burr Notable Events Day split into two parts - St Andrews and Dundee. Return of LADger for one night only. #LADurday XII: The One That Never Was Date: Unknown Attendees * Unknown Notable Events Unknown